Slipping on Blood Zombie apocalypse
by Assassin.Dawn-san
Summary: When the princess of charas reveals herself as Ikuto's beloved cat -Kora- everyone is shocked but when a infection starts at the same time nobody is that caring, all they care about is their families. Kora had planned everything since the Illness was noticed and has everyone's family saft until the group helps her find the cure. What will happen?Warning; gore, crude language & love


**Dawn~ Allo, this is Dawn Karu telling you that this is a Zombie apocalypse Ikuto x OC fanfic ,woof. Amu x Tadase ,woof. Kukai x Nadeshiko ,woof (Nadeshiko is a girl in this). Yaya x Kairi ,woof. Unfortunately Rima is not in this fanfic ,woof.**

**I do not Shugo Chara ,woof**

* * *

><strong>I do own the plot, the OC and their appearance, their background and their power ,woof.<strong>

**With Ikuto, Yoru and Kora (OC)**

Sitting in a lavish apartment Ikuto watched as Yoru nibble catnip. He hummed in joy as the catnip's scent filled his nose, on Ikuto's lap purring Kora was being stroked gently behind the ears. "Kora nya~ stop purring so loud" Yoru glared at the long dark red haired cat, Kora growled at Yoru before bunting into Ikuto. Stroking her again Ikuto sighed "Don't worry, Kora, you can purr as loud as because your adorable" Ikuto said whilst rubbing his cheek against Kora's fluffy one. Kora meowed softly as she breathed in Ikuto's masculine scent. "Ikuto~ don't be so nice to her nya~" Yoru whined whilst sniffing the catnip. "Meow~" Kora mused "I'm not jealous nya~" Yoru growled back and Ikuto chuckled "What did she say?" Ikuto asked; Yoru huffed "She said I'm jealous nya~" Kora meowed again. "Oh, really now" Ikuto laughed. Suddenly Kora got up of Ikuto's lap and crawled up on to his shoulder, she sniffed his hair, Mint again. She smelt closer till she reached his nape and purred for she smelt the musk and spice that came naturally to Ikuto. Kora began to lick his neck. She could taste the smell on him and liked it, Yoru looked with intrigued eyes as Ikuto blushed. Kora licked down his neck and had found a weak spot. Ikuto flinched and bit his tongue. "Well, I better get to school" Ikuto interrupted Kora before retracting from her touch. "Yoru stay here, I'll see you at break" Ikuto commanded "Goodbye Kora" he stood up and petted her head. A few minutes later the door shut and Yoru sighed. "You can change now" he said to Kora. A light hid Kora's form before diminishing revealing a new human form. A pale skinned teen with a voluptuous body, purple eyes and long dark red hair with a blue fringe stood in front of Yoru. "I'll get you some clothes, Kora nya~" she nodded as Yoru flew away into the bedroom. She covered what her buttocks-long hair couldn't with her arms whilst waiting for Yoru to come back "Here you go nya~" Yoru put down a long dress-shirt that Ikuto used for school along with a pair of panties and a bra that belonged to Utau. She had left them at the apartment in case she did a surprise visit on Ikuto and didn't have any spare panties. Kora quickly changed, her long flawless legs still showing. She walked to the kitchen and got a cup of water to clear her throat for human speech. A gulp later she looked at Yoru "Thank you" her low yet silk smooth voice melted into the air around her. "Is it the day nya~?" Yoru asked while picking up his catnip "Yes, the infection is about to activate" Kora said with another gulp of water just cleansing her throat. "How do you know they will all come here? Nya~" he asked "Destiny works in mysterious ways" Yoru gave a confused look but shrugged. "I better get ready" said Kora. She quickly waved a hand through thin air causing eight army duffel bags to appear and drop to the ground. "Are you sure about this Princess Kora? nya~" Yoru asked formally "Yes it is the only way little demon" she replied.

**Break fact file**

**Kora is what people call the Daughter of Satan. Every single chara is actually a little demon that is born out of the demon in everyone. Amu has three different demons because she has a strange personality which causes this, Tadase and Nadeshiko are the only two that actually shows the evil inside, but that doesn't mean the others don't have a dark side in there chara. Kora is completely different to the charas. Her power is from the pureblood that runs through her, she has the ability to manipulate darkness and to transform into a cat. She can only be in human form for so long but in her demon form that only is different by a cat tail and ears with changing pupils.**

* * *

><strong>Currently she is in demon form<strong>

**With Ikuto**

It had been an unusual walk to school, the streets were deserted and cold. An eerie feeling told Ikuto to find safety but he felt the need to find the annoying pests called the Guardians. "Amu?" Ikuto's head turned to see Tadase and Kukai turning a corner whilst shouting. They immediately noticed Ikuto and shouted in sync "Have you seen anyone?" Ikuto shook his head in surprise "Kukai!?" someone shouted from a corner. Their voice was panicked and scared when suddenly they could hear a thousand feet pounding against the ground. The three boys got into a fighting stance next to each other. Abruptly Amu, Nadeshiko, Yaya and Kairi came running round the corner "Run!" they screeched as one. The boys looked confused but when staggering figures with blistered and rotting skin came running behind from behind Yaya; they panicked and began to run with them. "What the hell!" Kukai screamed in front of the group _'I know this is happening suddenly but get to your house, bring the others with you, quickly!' _someone said in Ikuto's head. "Everyone to my apartment" Ikuto demanded only to have everyone follow. They cut corners making the figures further behind them. Ikuto looked ahead to see his door open, he rushed forward; his lungs burning for air. Kukai ran in first but stayed near the door, next Kairi and Tadase, then Amu and Ikuto, finally Nadeshiko and Yaya. Kukai quickly locked and bolted the door and they all began to pant. "Their all here!" the group looked up to see all their charas at the top of the stairs that lead to Ikuto's actually apartment. "Let them through" Kora called to them softly from away. None of the group actually knew who had called out to the charas but still they all walked up the steps and into Ikuto's living room/diner. "Ikuto-kun I'm glad your ok nya~" Ikuto looked down at Yoru "Who's in the apartment?"...

**Kora p.o.v**

"Hello Ikuto" I spoke as I walked out from the bedroom, my ears twitched and my tail swayed back and forth. The guardians and Ikuto looked in shock at the sight of me "Who is that?" Tadase asked with a blush, I could understand after all I'm not in the best clothing. "This is Kora-sama nya~" Yoru introduced for me, Ikuto walked to me in silence; he ran his hand through my hair before bringing to his face and smelling it. "It's my cat" Ikuto said with slight amusement. He dropped my hair and circled me to get a good look. He brushed my tail with a hand whilst stroking my ear with the other "You look like Yoru but a girl" I glared at Amu but held my cursing tongue. "No she doesn't, Yoru would never look that cute" Ran commented wisely, I looked over at Ikuto, he was only inches taller than me but still I felt more dominant compared to him. "This is no time to be talking about my looks, I need to tell what those things are" I emphasised the word. I stepped out of Ikuto's grasp and strode to the sofa, the others followed "So what are they?" Nadeshiko asked whilst petting a crying Yaya "Infected beings your kind would call Zombies" some gasped but others fell silent until Kairi spoke. "What would your kind call them and what is your kind?" I smirk lit my face "My kind would call them Taints and My kind is called Devils in your language"...

**Dawn~ dum dum dummmm woof~ I thank you for reading my story hehehehe, virtual lollipops for all. I bow to you in my wolf form *bowing as a silver wolf cub* and ask that you review nicely, also tell me if you think they should be Friendly or Hostile to Kora... Please R&R hehehe woof. **

**Ikuto: you sound crazy as hell**

**Dawn~ when you come from hell you generally do hehehe **


End file.
